


In-Flight Entertainment

by NostalgicUncertainty



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Doctor Strange - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Graham Cracker - Freeform, Hannibal - Freeform, Kaecilius - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, OC, Plane, Reader Insert, Will Graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicUncertainty/pseuds/NostalgicUncertainty
Summary: College student Marissa Eckheart experiences the strangest flight ever, flying from London to NYC when she meets Kaecilius. Kaecilius/OC One shot. Lots of Hannibal references. Will Graham is a small part of this story, but this isn't a crossover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely reader! Thanks so much for stopping by :D Welcome to (possibly) the first Kaecilius/OC or if you're on Tumblr Kaecilius/Reader fanfiction ever! I waited so long for the gifted writers out there to bless us Kaecilius or Mads or BOTH fangirls with some glorious fics, but no one did (yet). So I got a little hasty and decided to take matters into my own hands.
> 
> Just a warning before you begin to read; I've never written a fic like this one before, this was written using the 'freewriting' where you don't stop to edit or correct anything, you just let it flow. I definitely recommend it to my fellow writers suffering through writers block. I might go back and edit this through, if you all want :D Also this is (hopefully) funny and a bit crack!fic-y when I intersect as the writer in parentheses. Has a healthy dose of Hannibal inside jokes.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! M out ~

You were in the Marvel Airlines lounge sipping on some ginger-ale hoping it'll soothe the nausea that ran up your body every time you took a breath one early Monday morning.

The sound of Harp fills the air, (you were a classic iPhone ringtone girl), and it was your boarding time alarm that you set in case you lose track of time.

Sliding to unlock and silence your phone, you checked the screen right above your sofa looking for your flight details in the list displayed.

FLIGHT EY-200 – LONDON, HEATHROW TO NEW YORK, JFK – 11:00 – NOW BOARDING

Sighing and unplugging the earphones from your ears and silencing Rihanna's beautiful voice mid-belt, you got up to exit the lounge and aboard the plane, only to sit back down again due to the dizziness spell that hit you in spades.

_Fuck, I really don't have time for this right now._

(Did anyone ever?)

Not wanting to miss your flight, that's not something you wanted to cross off from your bucket list. (Who has that on their bucket list anywa- I digress and missed a minute of your story)

Now you were already out the door, grumbling a thanks to the airplane staff who were sending you off with smiles and kind goodbyes.

Trying to quicken your pace as much as you could so that you make it in the air before passing out and throwing up everywhere (Why the fuck do I always mention throwing up in my fics these days? I mean that Hannibal fic I wrote recentl- ugh nevermind).

You finally make it and you don't have to wait at the mile long line, you were upgraded to first class. Perks of good social skills, eh? Plus the guy upgrading you might have had a thing for petite writers. The second he found out you're in the midst of a novel he wanted to hear its elevator pitch, it must've piqued his interest because damn son, he upgraded your ticket in a heartbeat.

_Pfft, little does he know, I'm still on the first chapter._

So you board the plane, walk through that weird ass COLD AS FUCK walkway to the plane, it was foggy and raining outside. You loved the weather in London, unlike all the other people who loathe it. Grass was always greener on the other side. Where you came from, it was always above 30 degrees Celsius and the sun scorched everything in its wake.

_Can't wait for the snow, though._

Oh yeah, London never got any snow, whatever that Sherlock episode led you to believe was wrong, is wrong I mean damn I'm rusty as writing these days (I decided I don't need to use parenthesis for my author musings anymore).

So it was going to be your second time in New York City and you were excited as fuck-

*Zoom in on your pale as fuck resting bitch face as you walk through the plane looking for your seat*

-internally of course ( D: )

_16G, 16G. Where the fuck is 16G._

"16G? That's the one over there," you hear a deliciously bass-y (I'm not going to correct anything I'm freewriting this, yeah bass-y #dealwithit), accented voice with a slight lisp (I should have just said Mads Mikkelsen, but you know adjectives and shit) in your right ear from behind you.

You shivered a bit as tingles went down your spine. The type you get from getting your hair blowdried when the blowdryer nears your ear, or when someone talks too close to the microphone.

_Who the fuck is this ASMR type voice sexy ass mothafucka behind me-_

"I'm sorry, you were stuck there for a minute and I'm in 14G," he politely and confidently explained you and took him in with your widening eyes.

_Damn I'm short as fuck_

Realizing you were blocking him and two other annoyed people behind him, you apologized and thanked him in one single sentence and moved out of the way, getting into your seat as gracefully as you could because he was gorgeous and you didn't want to embarrass yourself.

He smiled at you showing off his sharply pointed teeth. That's when you low-key (high-key, ay let's be honest) tracked his movements with your eyes. He was dressed in a glorious mustard sweater with jeans and he looked divine. His hair was all brushed back, letting his eyes shine in their done up glory.

He looked so good, he pulled it off so well. Me gustas.

You forgot you were supposed to be low-key (coughcreepcough) and he started staring back at you with a quirked brow. So you gulped and blushed in response now mortified for getting caught. Ignoring that this ever happened, you started getting comfortable in your seat. He was right next to you though, how are you supposed to live let alone survive 7 hours suspended in air with him only separated by the barrier that both of you controlled? It was let down for now, you were waiting with bated breath to see if he raises it or not.

When one of the flight attendants showed up to his seat, you could see and hear the entirety of the exchange, but you chose only to hear as stealthily as you could of course. With your earphones back in your ears, but paused music.

_Sorry RiRi, wait a little longer._

"Good morning, Sir. My name is Cindy and I'll be one of your attendants for the duration of your flight. Would you like anything to drink once we take off?" she sounded so sweet, you could imagine she had laugh lines next to her eyes and a pretty smile. You couldn't look to see how accurate you were yet though.

_Be sneaky, you can do it._

Until your phone rang, dammit not now.

You answered it with a not so sneaky huff of frustration.

Graham Cracker appeared on the screen as Harp rang on and on.

"Hola como estas, Will," you picked up the call with your classic greeting reserved for most of your friends.

"You asshole. I was worried about you, are you on the plane yet?"

"Oh I'm sorry smol bean, I forgot, I've been zombie walking this whole time to be honest-"

"How bad?! You didn't leave anything important here did you? Did you check your passport-"

You roll your eyes at Will's constant worrying and replied raising your voice a little bit this time around, "We're about to take off you charred cinnamon roll, so quit yippy yappin'."

He chuckled and I could imagine him smiling showing off his dimples, dropping 10 years of his age as he pets Winston with his free hand, "I'll quit my 'yippy yapping' then," you smile at how silly he sounds saying that, oh the things you make him say, "Have a safe flight, Rissy. Text me when you land."

"Will do, will do. Love ya!"

"Yeah yeah me too"

"Heh. Kthnxbai, you dog lady."

"There's no such thing as dog la-"

 _Click_ , you end the call by pressing your earphones mic button.

Still lightly snickering at your best friend's antics you shake your head, completely forgetting where you were at that moment and how your flight muse could hear your every word.

Until said muse interrupted your thoughts, once again (how cliché of this fic lmao), "Nice boyfriend you've got there."

"Huh?"

_How eloquent of me._

"Your boyfriend," he explains pointing down to your phone as he leans back a little, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh!" you awkwardly exclaim "He's my best friend actually."

"I see, well it must be nice to have someone who cares for you in such a way," the striking man says as he intently looks in your eyes, always being able to pick on emotions you see a speck of loneliness and regret until it's gone.

"Yeah, it is. It really is," you trail off in thought, not used to making conversation on flights, you were more of the listening to music or watching movies in silence type. You could never sleep anywhere other than your bed.

"I'm sure you have someone that cares for you too."

"I used to…"

_He's still staring at me, oh God he's the most beautiful man- person I've ever seen in my life. What am I supposed to-_

"So do you live in New York?" he asks as he takes a sip of water.

_Hm, he wasn't drinking. That's new. Usually I'm the only one not drinking in business or first class._

"No, not really. I'm a student there," you politely clarify.

"Very nice, which university?" he pressed for more details. Must be a talker on flights, you still felt a little woozy.

"NYU, Stern. I did a semester abroad in London," he nodded, you knew he was going to continue steering the dialogue so you switched it up his way, "What about you? What's in New York?"

At the question, he opens his mouth and closes it again, before replying with, "An old acquaintance."

You raised your eyebrows, but nodded anyway.

_Well, that was strange._

(Kaecilius: Who are you to judge? #Misterdoctorscene)

"I get really sick on early morning flights," you started with the inevitable, "I'm gonna listen to some jazz and rest a little bit, it was great talking to you, I'm Marissa by the way."

"Marissa. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," the way he said your name made your insides turn into jelly, "My name's Kaecilius and the pleasure's all mine."

"Thanks, Kaecilius," you said trying out his name on your tongue, "Where are you from? I've never heard your name before."

(From a galaxy far, far away-)

"Denmark," he reveals with a heart-stopping smirk.

_Oh God, have mercy on me._

"Wow, I've never been," you gulped and tried to control your freaked out self and not be a creep by announcing how gorgeous he is to his face, "It's definitely on my bucket list."

_If other Danish men are half as hot as you are, I will jump off this plane and fly there if I have to dammit._

"As it should be, you said you weren't feeling well, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm really nauseous. I haven't slept at all, so I'm tired too."

_Why am I so whiny right now ugh. It's all true though._

"Why don't you sleep then? You're clearly not going anywhere for the next few hours," he flirted with lil' lame old you.

You chuckled a bit before saying, "I can't. Sleeping makes it makes it much more worse. Trust me it gets ugly 0 to a 100, real quick."

_Really, Marissa? Real quick? He's gonna think I'm basic as hell now and follow Kylie Jenner on snap, listening to Drake and shit._

_Not that it would be a lie, but fuck._

He actually looked sympathetic and not like "bitch please," when he suggested, "Drink some lemon juice and lay back and relax."

"But I can't sleep if-"

"Do you trust me, Marissa?"

_Honey, even if you asked me to slaughter my family I would do it in a heartbeat provided you say my name in that heavenly voice and accent. Good God, HAVE MERCY. My young heart and body can't take this._

He was waiting for your reaction as you internally fangirled.

"Yes."

_What? Normal me would argue about how it ain't about trust and how I don't wanna puke everywhere on this God damn plane, but I just whispered yes like a little bitch what the fu-_

"Good girl."

_My body is ready __

(That Hannigram ladder gif thoughhh. Hugh Dancy mentioned it and then said "Yes. I'm aware" at PaleyFest lmao)

_What the fuck is happening to me?!_

Next thing you know he's ordering lemon juice for you and you're tiredly smiling at the flight attendant as he gestures your way.

Two minutes later, she's serving you a chilled glass of lemony goodness.

(Fellow 90's kids, remember what lemon in fics meant *creepy grin*, well it doesn't mean that here, times have drastically changed since then)

"There you go, sweetie. Hope you feel better!"

"Thanks," you mumbled accepting the glass and setting it on the side table.

Baecilius watched as you took in your first sip like he was watching a really cute baby animal doing cute baby animal shit (Why am I writing again, I should be in writer's jail. That is not how you describe).

"How does that feel?"

_As amazing as your cheekbones, or no not really. Your cheekbones are probably better than sex, move over Too Faced. I wonder what it feels like to touch 'em-_

"Marissa?"

"Hm?" you hum coming back to Earth, "It's good. I feel better already. Thank you, Kaecilius."

"Sleep well, my love."

(Nah, that doesn't sound very Baecilius to me)

"Sleep well, sweet Marissa."

(Hmm creepy and villain-y, but I don't know)

"Sleep well, fragile teacup."

(Wrong character)

"Sleep well, fragile teacup that I will break into a million pieces and put back together again so it's completely dependent on me because sadness and angst turns me on"

(Woah there now, Dr. Lecter- Leave.)

"-Thank you, Kaecilius."

"Sleep well, Marissa."

Feeling more exhausted than ever, you drift off to la la land the second your back hits the now reclined back seat and your eyes flutter close.

x

You awaken from your dreamless slumber with a jolt, as turbulence rocks the plane harder than usual. Groggily, you rub the sleep out of your eyes, and set the seat to a more upright position, as the seat motor buzzes straight, you look to see flight attendants sitting in their spot, fastening their belts.

Remembering your flight buddy Baecilius, you gaze to the side expecting the barrier to be raised, only to find that it's still down and he's at his iPad scrolling through what appeared to be a blog.

_Wow, number of fucks given = zero_

You weren't afraid of flying so you weren't too worried either, not yet anyway. The tremors shaking the plane escalated in the midst of your thought process.

Now you could see other passengers sitting upright too. Suddenly the mood of the flight changed, everyone was more aware and vigilant.

You took a deep breath as your brain started thinking of the worst possibilities that could occur. All the movies and TV series related to plane crashes sprung to your thought bubble.

_I should've known something would majorly go awry, I met someone hot as fuck today, who was interested to talk to me and shit. I actually managed to get some sleep on a flight without throwing up. It was too good to be true so something had to go wrong, life was trying to either make it up to me, or rub it in my face- I didn't know which was worse._

"Not afraid of flying, are you?" Kaecilius chimed in to your inner monologue.

"No, not really," your voice was hoarse, thanks sleep. A surprisingly-not-awkward pause later you added, "I'm afraid of falling though."

He smiled and wisdom and curiosity shone in his beautiful hazel eyes, a shade you've never seen before in your 21 years of age.

"Most of us are afraid of death," he looked straight at you, but his gaze wandered far away into his memories, "It's what feeds our strength and at the same time weakens us."

_Well, that was poetic. Damn, you should be the one writing novels instead._

(True you should even be writing this fic, but you ain't real and I am. Also my two finals tomorrow are real, _so very real_. Moving on-)

"Death doesn't scare me," you stated as you focused in on his face, studying his micro-expressions, he was fascinating.

"Then what is that you fear, Marissa?"

"Pain."

His lips stretched into a devilish grin in response to your confession, "That could be pleasant depending on the source."

_I'm so going to hell…_

You stared at each other for a good minute or two, and you were feeling things you couldn't explain without sounding absolutely insane, so you decided to remove yourself from the situation- temporarily of course. Now that the turbulence had calmed down everything had returned back to normal. You realized during your conversation that occupied you, things had changed.

"I'll be… right back."

You then got up and stumbled your way to the lavatory, passing by passengers seated and standing, also waiting for flight attendants serving food to give you way.

Thankfully, a middle aged woman was leaving the lavatory right when you showed up, no one else was waiting.

_Yas, finally I get to go without waiting for once in my life!_

Once you were in the cramped, tiny and disgusting (ew all the germs) room, you took full, deep breaths. Being in Kaecilius's (hold up) Kaecilius' (?I give up) presence was draining you and at the same time rejuvenating your very soul.

You couldn't make sense of it, he was a source of power. It surged through him and he emitted it around his aura. It was as strange as his name and the way he carried himself. It was out of this world, and then he would turn human. A very attractive human, but normal during his exchanges with the airplane staff.

He was letting you see him, the real him. Question was, could you handle it?

After fixing up your long hair, putting up in a fashionista-esque sky high ponytail showing off your cheekbones and jawline. You washed your hands and stepped out of the lavatory, sliding the door open and keeping it open for the gentleman waiting his turn and smiling when he thanked you for it.

You held your breath a little, sucking your tummy in, and squaring your shoulders as you made your walk back to your seat towards the end of the line, where Kaecilius sat poised like a Greek statue. With his legs up lounging on the reclined seat, one hand holding his chin up and the other scrolling on his iPhone.

_What the fuck was he reading all the time? Probably not reading Crack memes on Tumblr like I do._

He heard your boots clad feet shuffling on the carpeted floor and looked up, giving you a heartwarming smile. Like you were the one he was waiting for a long time. Making you lose your Beyonce-ish walk and stance and turn into a shy blob of jello.

_Aww, Baecilius. Stop it yew._

"Welcome back, Marissa."

_Oh the way you say my name whenever you can. No one else I know says it this much, it's usually a nickname like Rissy or Rissa or even Bitch and Hoe._

"Thanks," you smiled back, tucking stray hairs behind your ear, "So we've only got an hour left to land."

"Time flies when you're resting, doesn't it?" he said giving you a playful, smug look.

"I've never slept on a flight before without being sick after. It was almost magical," you chuckled a bit, looking down.

"Well I happen to believe in magic."

"That makes the two of us," he was making you smile non-stop, such a charming man. "Watcha reading by the way?"

His face sobered up as he looked to his lap and looked back at you, "Just something to build my mind."

"I'm a double major; Psychology is my second choice. I'd love to hear more," you insist as you lean sideways into your seat.

Kaecilius mirrored your actions setting the iPad aside, "Ever heard of Astral Projection?"

Your face lit up like a Christmas tree (or should I say Christmads?), "Yes! I'm a total lucid dreaming and astral projection nerd."

He was visibly amused at your outburst, "Then you would be delighted to hear that I'm a master at both of those skills."

"No way! I tried so damn hard to lucid dream, but I keep waking up," you huffed in frustration, "It's just like meditation, I simply suck at calming down."

"Meditation is a key to your higher, heightened self. Anyone can learn to control their mind, provided they have a will to do so."

(I MADE MADS SAY 'WILL' IN MY HEAD AND YOURS OMG)

"Maybe you can teach me someday then, I'd really like to do those things."

_Wow, creep mode initiated. Someday? Why did I insinuate so blatantly that I wanted to see him again. Then again, why not? I do wanna be friends. He's too cool to let go. Be the creep, Marissa. Own it-_

"Why don't we begin now? Time is of the essence."

_When I said flying is the worst part of travelling, I might've gotten ahead of myself, because I am loving this shit right here._

"I'm well-rested and definitely game for this."

"Perfect, sit cross legged, spine straight, shoulders back, body relaxed and eyes closed," he instructed and you could already tell he'd be amazing at guided meditation, because his voice was spectacular. You could follow any command he whispers into your ear (wiggles eyebrows suggestively)

You didn't hesitate to move, following his orders. He seemed to follow the example, getting into a cross legged position himself.

"Marissa, listen to my voice as it resonates through your body…"

You closed your eyes and let yourself drift.

"Be as present as possible. Reassure yourself that the past and the future do not require your attention in this moment," he paused and you could hear him breathe in and out, "Notice your next breath and feel the sensations as the air flows in and out of your body. Pause and feel the effects of the air with your awareness. Breathe in a way that is relaxing and fluid."

You inhaled and then exhaled, your head felt lighter already.

"Take a keen interest in sensing what is around you. Notice how fully you can allow yourself to simply observe without the tool of sight. Remember that your presence is always content to be where you are. It never needs to change you, or anything else, as it relaxes into seeing. When other thoughts or feelings draw your attention, quietly recognize it is alright that they are there and return to seeing. Thoughts and feelings have a life of their own, so try not to engage in them, as much as possible." The way he enunciated certain words with that delicious lisp of his, you couldn't help but only focus on his voice. It sounded louder and louder to your ears, like you were floating in space with him, vacuum all around you. Until you started to feel your surroundings. Your whole body lit up with live nerve-endings. You were alive, and it felt new.

"Now gently register how you're feeling. Don't tamper with your emotions. Let them be as they are and open up to whatever state you are in emotionally. Be a watcher or witness to see the state you are in, as it is, without supporting a desire to change. If the urge to change yourself is there, notice it and instead of feeding it, let it be. Appreciate that presence is always an available companion whenever you can get out of the way. Remind yourself that being present is an unconditional gift, an irreplaceable part of your life. Appreciate that you can visit this place for as long as you would like to. Plant a seed to return whenever you wish."

Your thoughts were in calm sense of order, your breathing was leveled, your body tingled constantly, but it did not distract you- you were focused as a laser and could feel every inch of your body like never before. You were in control and it felt amazing. You've never felt so energized and one with yourself, so connected.

You stayed in this state of bliss for several minutes after Kaecilius had terminated the session. He didn't interrupt your new found relaxation, and for that you were thankful.

"Kaecilius," you breathed out in awe as you opened your eyes feeling like a new person, "Where on Earth did you learn how to do that?"

"Kamar-Taj," he readily responded.

"Where?"

He laughed at your confused face making you flush in embarrassment.

Now sheepish you apologized, "I'm sorry, I've never heard of that before. Sounds interesting though."

He nodded and with intense eyes he said, "It's a magnificent place that changed my life."

"How so?" You inquired. Not wanting to be rude though, you hastily added, "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I admire your curiosity, Marissa," he paused and pointedly gazed at her, "I have no qualms feeding it."

_I think my heart just stopped. This man is too sexy for well anything really. I think he's defying the laws of science and nature by being here looking and sounding this good. Hot damn._

"Though I wonder," he leaned in close and your breath hitched as he whispered into your ear, "How prepared are you to fall down the rabbit hole?"

You low-key sniffed him when you breathed in through nose trying not to hyperventilate (Hannibal: Difficult to avoid #never4get #roflmao) and he smelt like the best manly perfume on Earth. You wanted to bury your nose in his gorgeous neck that was so close right now, and never come up for air.

And just as abruptly it had started, it was over when he backed away from you and back into his seat like nothing had happened.

 _Smooth, suave muthafucka. Is this love?_ (smh my OC is such a loser, wait that means you're a loser HA!)

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirks referring to your dazed state, before getting as serious as you've ever seen him and beginning his life story; "Several years ago, I was a man who had everything. A beautiful home, wife, lucrative job, and a baby boy on the way. Until it was all taken from me by mankind's greatest foe- time."

You winced internally at the contempt in his voice when he uttered the word 'time'. Always the one to empathize easily and deeply with others, you felt his pain and sympathized with him.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I hope she rests in peace," you softly offered your condolences to which he acknowledged with a look you couldn't decipher before continuing his tale.

"I sought for answers, nothing made sense. I was lost within the confines of my head and my grief blinded me beyond recognition, and that is when a kind man picked me up and led me to a wise woman who he believed possessed the power to guide me back the light."

_I am now officially in love with the way he speaks._

"And did she?" You asked with an innocence that warmed his heart.

"In a way," he nodded before adding, "But she ultimately proved to be deceptive. What good is siphoning the light that stems from the darkness? Why not simply tap into the main source instead?"

You were nodding your head in unanimity, but you were actually grasping at straws.

_Is he seriously talking about the dark side? What is he a die-hard Kingdom Hearts fan or something? Baecilius had mad(s hehe) villainous potential though, I mean look at him. World domination alert._

"I'm guessing you left her care."

"You would be right," he shifted in his seat, facing me more directly, "I thank her for my awakening which eventually led to my becoming, but I do not respect her hypocrisy."

Hearing him almost hiss out the last few words you were really beginning to stamp your villain theory.

_Yup, just as my 3 long years of tumblr fangirling desired, I'm going to be devoured by this beautiful dark angel of a villain and no one would miss me._

_Except Graham Cracker, he might miss me._

_Nah, I think only Winston would._

_Actually I'm his side chick, he prefers his savior and owner; Will Graham._

_So I might as well make the most out of this._

"-Are you finding it hard to focus, Marissa?"

_Me: omg answer  
Also me: but I have no idea what he said- what do I do?!11_

"I um. I'm just thinking of what you said is all."

_Oh no I even stuttered. What the fuck, I'm so gonna die. I'm like the lame asshole who dies in the first 10 mins of a slasher film._

"Were you?" he purred (don't ask) tipping his head up a little, his strong jawline looking so symmetric and perfect- "What do you think then?"

_Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. Flying TARDIS fuck._

"I agree with you, wholeheartedly."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I was hoping you'd say that."

_Please tell me I didn't just sell my soul._

You decided to ask him a question so you don't get asked further questions about what you've clearly missed.

"What about the old acquaintance?" You inquired and then clarified, "The one you're going to see."

"Ah yes," his face darkened with violent promise as he looked straight ahead, "He gave me a gift and I'm going to return it."

You gulped at the sinister vibe he was generating right now.

"Not the right size?" ("I'm so sorry" I apologize, not apologetic at all) You cringed right after that 'joke' came out of your mouth. Hey, your vocal cords called, they want to quit.

Thankfully he ignored it, he was too busy going off on his villain tangent, having a soliloquy, "He was undeniably foolish to even entertain the thought of defeating me after mere hours of training. Hoping to save the world, poisoned by the delusions taught by the ancient one."

"The ancient one?" You mumbled in question, that strangely (heh) sounded familiar.

Once again he neglected to note your presence in the conversation, continuing his monologue, "What good is this widespread illusion of power? What good is anything that we've accomplished if we all succumb to time in the end? Delaying the inevitable is stalling and Marissa," you internally jumped at hearing your name, "I don't stall."

Oh so he does remember you exist.

_Yay me._

"Tell me, young one," he scooted closer to you once again, this time running his long fingers behind your ear, tucking the stray hairs back like you did yourself earlier, "Would you prefer to live in ignorance or be enlightened and change the inevitable?"

_He really likes to invade personal space and then ask me thought provoking questions, doesn't he? He smells delectable though so not complaining, but still._

"I plead the fifth?"

He grinned amused at your lame reply, he found your timidity adorable nonetheless.

(Oh my poor fragile, cringe-y joke making teacup.

Hannibal, who the fuck let you back in? Leave right this instant ye old cannibal!)

 _Ding._ The seatbelt sign flashed to life.

"We're about to start our descent now, make sure you are secure in your seats with your belts fastened and set in the take-off and landing upright position."

Kaecilius was still all up in your grill, you gaped in his beautiful whiskey colored dreamy eyes with a dear in headlights expression.

He started staring at your lips and you did the same, but you weren't moving at all.

You both heard one of the flight attendants approaching so he pulled away and you started adjusting your seat as if nothing happened. When it did and your heart was beating out of your chest wall right now.

_Does this count as cardio? That way at least some good will come of this shit._

Knowing you don't have much time left, who knows what would happen once you landed. You decided to be transparent with him and directly asked, "What are you going to do?" Even though your question was open to interpretation, he knew exactly what you were hinting at.

"I've been given a third chance at life, and I'm not one to waste a sound opportunity."

"Who are you really?"

"I'm the one who's going to change the world forever."

You had loads of concerns that you were brave enough to attempt to clear out with Kaecilius, but he casually got up, grabbed something from his bag, and walked away.

_I guess villains gotta change before the show down scene._

The three minutes he was away, you stayed glued to your seat. Your mind was swimming with thoughts.

_Ancient one. Ancient one. Ancient one. I've heard the name, where have I heard the damn name!_

Until it clicked in your head, Dr. Strange!

He was Kaecilius. The leader of the Zealots, the one who wanted to open up the dimensions.

Will was working on a case regarding the Avengers and got caught up in this Ancient One business, you remember hearing stuff about mirror and dark dimensions.

_You had to text him, but what would he even do? Call Jack and the FBI? They don't know how to deal with powerful sorcerers! How was he back anyway, didn't he like become one with the dark dimension? What happened to his glam, smokey eyes? Why was he even flying to New York City when he could teleport?_

Needless to say, your brain was like scrambled eggs right now. Speaking of scrambled eggs you were hungry as fuck.

_Can't wait to land._

You couldn't just let him be, could you? He was now walking towards you to get back in his seat. Why did you have to be the one next to him, maybe fate wanted you to save the world from a deranged villain.

_If I just let this go, none would be the wiser._

_The guilt would eat away at me though, I'd have nightmares._

_No scratch that, there would be no sleep anyway because he's going to fuck up the world and kill us all!_

"I don't want to be immortal," you blurted out, he turned your way tilting his head interested as you relented, "You say that you want to grant us immortality, but I don't want it and I'm sure I'm not the only one."

He face quirked up as if to challenge you to continue your newfound rebellion against him, "Not everyone is as brave as you when faced with death, Miss Eckheart." The way he said brave was in a taunting tone.

_I never told him my last na-_

"I'm pleased to note that you finally see me as I see you."

The plane dipped low to land and so did your heart. Nausea started creeping in along with fear. It wasn't anywhere near okay now, you were scared. He knew your name, what else does he know? Is this some Red Eye type situation here? Is he your Jackson Rippner?

_Jackson Rippner wasn't a master sorcerer though. I'm doomed._

Your body shook along with the seat as the plane dove even deeper.

(You were shook lmao)

"How do you know my name?"

"I know you inside and out by now, surely I'm aware of your basic credentials, as well as your deepest, darkest desires."

The color drained from your face and you felt woozy, he was studying your reaction and enjoying it by the cocky look on his face.

_Asshole._

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, what truly matters is if you're going to submit," you looked away as the plane jerked some more, hurting your neck that was turned towards him, "Whether you're going to let me guide you."

"You want me to join your glam-eyed, dark dimension squad?" You asked in disbelief and he lightly chucked in response.

"The Zealots cease to exist," you saw a hint of grief flash in his oh so expressive eyes, "You would be the only one," he looked thoughtful, "Not exactly what you call a 'squad' now, is it?"

(Kaecilius saying squad is like that "I believe this is what they call 'dropping the mic', you dropped the mic Will" Hannibal moment lololol.)

(I should be continuing the fic right now, but I'm still shook by that line. What made Bryan Fuller come up with that? And how did the cast react to it? Was Mads game for it? What about Hugh or Laurence?)

"What makes you think I'd join your cult? Let alone be fit for it in the first place, I'm a civilian for God's sake!"

_Was he out of his mind? I mean more than the usual "I want to kill everyone on this planet" way?_

"You may not acknowledge the darkness that takes solace within you, Marissa, but I am not as blind as you are," he says as his eyes soften taking in your confused form, "I can awaken what lies dormant inside of you."

You stayed silent, the plane kept on dipping lower and lower, you could tell it was about to land anytime now.

"Have you ever felt alive, Miss Eckheart?"

That is when you turned to face him, taking in his straightened posture of a king, and the smugness that he sported so well.

The plane landed.

"Welcome to New York City! The time here is-" you zoned out of what the pilot was announcing all chipper, it was just noise to you. It felt like you were underwater.

All you could see was him, and the way he was staring at you. It's like he could see through the deepest, darkest pits of your soul.

"All it takes is a little push and you'll achieve greatness."

"I'm no angel, that's for sure, but I can die in peace knowing I never did anything, not a single thing to hurt anyone, at least not intentionally."

He shook his head at her obliviousness, "Tell me then, tell me how you do not long for power, for true control."

"I don't! I really don't," you defended yourself drawing a dark chuckle out of the dark sorcerer, you didn't back down, "Dismiss this as much as you want, as long as you want. I'm not changing my mind. I prefer the natural order of life and I'm not insecure enough to drool at the power you flash."

Passengers were starting to get up and retrieve their belongings, the plane must've finished taxi-ing on the runway.

Kaecilius got up to leave after giving you a pointed look that screamed "I don't buy it."

Not wanting to be the only one left behind on the emptying plane, you started to do the same on your wobbly legs.

As you leaned into the wall you shared with his seat to unplug your iPhone charger, you heard, "I'm not fond of liars, Miss Eckheart. You and I have that in common."

You stood up with USB in hand, meeting his taunting eyes and he finished the sentence, "So do yourself a favor and stop lying to yourself."

Not knowing how to respond to that, you shuddered as the cool air filled the plane and your dizziness doubled and just like that he was walking out.

"Thank you for flying with Marvel Airlines! Have a great day, Sir!"

"Thank you very much, you too."

_Did that just happen? Did he just walk the fuck out like everything's okay?_

You didn't know what you were expecting him to do. After all, these sorcerers weren't the flashiest of villains like some Norse Gods were (looking at you Loki).

Still shocked and shaken you exited the aircraft ending the weirdest flight of your life. As you navigated through the tunnel, rolling your carry on beside you. You couldn't help but frantically search for the tall, gorgeous Danish man. He was nowhere in sight.

_Of course, he got away. What did you expect him to do? Wait for you and give you his number?_

Your eyes scanned through JFK, watching people from all walks of life running around living their varied, unique lives.

_Racing against time; mankind's oldest and strongest foe._

Your phone buzzed in your bag, startling you out of your thoughts.

_Fuck! I forgot to turn on airplane mode. Such a rebel move._

_Oh no please don't tell me it's the 'darkness inside of me' waking up?!_

(Kevin Hart: She wasn't readyyyy)

_Text message: Welcome to the United States, dial 666 (lol) for international call rates-_

Sighing you thought of texting on your family whatsapp group that you've landed, and also letting Graham Cracker know you're okay.

You began to type like billions of times before-

 _"Ayy I landed! I'm tired af and the flight was-"_ you froze mid-sentence. Will's display picture of him and Winston lounging on the couch looking all cozy was making you get goosegumps, not the good kind either.

You had taken that picture, and by hiding what you know from Will, you were squishing what might be the only chance to save the world.

A world in which horrible people and shit went down.

The same world in which amazing, caring and frankly adorable as fuck, smol bean, stray dog saving, cinnamon rolls like Will Graham lived.

Same world that your family, that never understood you or supported you but still was there for you in their fucked up way, lived.

Same world as your goofy college best friends who just wanted to have a good time lived.

You felt your body heat up and blood rush to your stomach, so you sat at one of the waiting chairs at the airport.

_I'm going to be sick if I don't-_

"Here, take this," followed by a can of Ginger-ale with a straw appeared in your line of vision.

Your brain registered the recognizable sexy, manly accented voice and you freaked out even more.

"Wha-" You started after gulping down the bile that rose up, too much adrenaline released in a matter of a few hours, your body was tired.

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you earlier," he sounded so sweet and looked so concerned. You've never been played around like this, you didn't know if you could keep up any longer.

"You need to work on your social skills then."

(Will: Soup's not very good. #Sassperation #Neverforget)

He grinned at your everlasting sass shaking his head in adoration, it's one of the many things about you that resonated with him that he genuinely admired.

You accepted the drink and slowly started sipping from it, your iPhone shone unlocked in your lap facing upwards.

Kaecilius noticed, "You should complete that sentence, very rude to keep someone waiting."

(Hannibal: What's to be done about that?)

You glanced down and Will was online and had greeted you.

_Must've seen me online and typing. Oh Graham Cracker._

You cleared your throat and skeptically stared at him with a "Are you fucking kidding me?" look, "You're not going to stop me?"

He shrugged his dreamy shoulders looking around and then gazing right back at you, "Why would I? Go ahead, make his day. He needs it more than you know."

_So he knew about Will too, what else did he know?_

_Oh God, not Tumblr. Anything but my Tumblr account._

(That Clint Eastwood reference thoughhh)

(Baecilius: I got mads ref skills yo)

"Are you going to keep on stalking me until I agree to break bad?"

"Why? Looking forward to it?"

_YES!_

_Y E S_

_Y_

_E_

_S_

(Hannibal: Was it good to see me?)

You scoffed as if to say 'how preposterous' and declined shaking your head, "Uh no."

(Will: Good? *pause + fake poker face* No)

He smirked not believing your poorly executed act of disinterest.

(Why you always lying?)

"You shouldn't waste your time on me, I'll never accept."

"You already have," he revealed before surprising you by moving one of his arms in a circular motion and opening up what looked to be a portal, "Tata for now, Marissa."

_What did he mean by that? I don't remember agreeing._

_Tata for now, seriously?_

And that was it.

He was gone to God knows where.

You looked around bewildered at what you just witnessed.

No one mirrored your shock. It's like he was never there.

You slumped in your chair, not having the energy to move due to your medical state at the moment. Finishing up your Ginger-ale.

_Back to square one, huh?_

_Guess I better drag my ass to baggage claim._


End file.
